There are many different techniques for artificially lifting formation liquids from hydrocarbon wells. Reciprocating sucker rod pumps are the most commonly used in the oil field because they are the most cost effective, all things considered, over a wide variety of applications. Other types of artificial lift include electrically driven down hole pumps, hydraulic pumps, rotating rod pumps, free pistons and several varieties of gas lift. These alternate types of artificial lift are more cost effective than sucker rod pumps in the niches or applications where they have become popular.
One of the developments that has evolved over the last thirty years are so-called tubingless completions in which a string of tubing, usually 27/8" O.D., is cemented in the well bore and then used as the production string. Tubingless completions are never adopted where pumping a well is initially considered likely because sucker rod pumps have proved to be only slightly less than a disaster when used in a 27/8" tubingiess completions. Artificial lift in a 27/8" tubingless completion is almost universally limited to gas lift or free pistons. Thus, tubingless completions are typically used in shallow to moderately deep wells that are believed, at the time a completion decision is made, to produce all or mostly gas, i.e. no more liquid than can be produced along with the gas.
Gas wells reach their economic limit for a variety of reasons. A very common reason is the gas production declines to a point where the formation liquids are not readily moved up the production string to the surface. The terminology is that these wells load up and die. The reason is an accumulation of liquid in the well which causes gas production to stop. Years ago, gas wells were plugged much quicker than today because it was not economic to artificially lift small quantities of liquid from a gas well. At relatively high gas prices, it makes sense to keep old gas wells on production. It has gradually been realized that gas wells have a life cycle that includes an old age segment where a variety of techniques are used to keep liquids flowing upwardly in the well and thereby prevent the well from loading up and dying.
There are many techniques for keeping old gas wells flowing and the appropriate one depends on where the well is in its life cycle. For example, the first technique is to drop soap sticks into the well. The soap sticks and some agitation cause the liquids to foam. The well is then turned to the atmosphere and a great deal of foamed liquid is discharged from the well. Later in its life cycle, when soaping the well has become much less effective, a string of 1" or 11/2" tubing is run inside the production string. The idea is that the upward velocity in the small tubing string is much higher which keeps the liquid moving upwardly in the well to the surface. A rule of thumb is that wells producing enough gas to have an upward velocity in excess of 10'/second will stay unloaded. Wells where the upward velocity is less than 5'/second will always load up and die.
At some stage in the life of a gas well, these techniques no longer work and the only approach left to keep the well on production is to artificially lift the liquid with a pump of some description. The logical and time tested technique is to pump the accumulated liquid up the tubing string with a sucker rod pump and allow produced gas to flow up the annulus between the tubing string and the casing string. This is normally not practical in a 27/8" tubingless completion unless one tries to use hollow rods and pump up the rods, which normally doesn't work very well or very long. Even then, it is not long before the rods cut a hole in the 27/8" string and the well is lost. In addition, sucker rod pumps require a large initial capital outlay and either require electrical service or elaborate equipment to restart the engine.
Hydraulically powered pumps are well known in the art as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,921,531; 2,931,304; 3,304,871; 3,517,741; 3,653,786; 3,703,926 and 4,268,277.